In an existing phase modulated radiofrequency (RF) pulsed photonic link, the input RF signal can be sampled with a phase modulator at a remote location. Current phase modulators require significantly more RF power than an antenna can deliver on its own. An active RF amplifier is typically used to compensate for this power difference. The active RF amplifier is used at the remote location to reach a full modulation depth. It would be desirable to reduce the electrical power requirements at the remote location. It would be desirable to reduce gain so as to eliminate the need for this RF amplifier, thereby reducing size, weight and power of the system.